


Джаз для самых маленьких

by JayLeeStory



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Автор: JayLeeStrory (aka Terra Nova)Бета: ИеруаРейтинг: GСаммари: Джазу все возрасты покорны.Примечание: Писано на Micro Fest, по следующей заявке:Просто очередной Ганнибал в джазе.Но «просто» – это не наши методы. А «микро» – не наш размер!Варнинги: Баян-идея и возможный ООС всех подряд.





	Джаз для самых маленьких

– То есть, это от удара по голове? – уточнил Красавчик. По его лицу было ясно, что такой подлянки от судьбы он не ждал.  
– Скорее всего, – кивнул доктор Пиммс. – Ударялся он в последнее время?  
– Раз десять, – подтвердил Мэрдок и принялся перечислять, загибая пальцы: – Об угол дома, об входную дверь, об дверь фургона, об крышу фургона, об Би Эй…  
– Заткнись, дурак! – рявкнул тот. – Доктор невесть что о нас подумает.  
– Господа, я вообще-то в курсе, кто вы такие и чем занимаетесь, – напомнил Пиммс. – Не надо мне рассказывать, как Ганнибал Смит поскользнулся на банановой кожуре и приложился головой об питьевой фонтанчик. Что произошло? Драка?  
– Ну, доктор, вы же в курсе, кто мы такие и чем занимаемся… – Красавчик развел руками.  
– Еще какая драка! – радостно подтвердил Мэрдок. – Пулеметные очереди взрезали ночь, тут и там разрывались противотанковые мины, грохот канонады оглушал. У противника был численный перевес, но полковник храбро повел нас в атаку и у врагов не осталось шансов! Они обратились в бегство, а мы отправились праздновать победу, но по дороге к ближайшему бару полковник поскользнулся на банановой кожуре и приложился головой об питьевой фонтанчик…  
– Красавчик, заткни его, или я сам это сделаю, – пообещал Би Эй, сжимая кулаки.  
– Э… Доктор, в общем-то, все примерно так и было. – Красавчик взял Пиммса под локоть и оттащил немного в сторону, чтобы не мешать Би Эй воспитывать Мэрдока, если до того дойдет. – Мы не видели, как полковник вырубился, но он абсолютно точно ударился обо что-то головой, потому что, как вы сами убедились, синяк налицо. Точнее, на затылок.  
– Удивляюсь, как человек вроде полковника Смита мог быть таким неосторожным, – покачал головой Пиммс.  
– О, доктор, вы себе не представляете, как коварна может быть банановая кожура! – поведал Мэрдок. – Стоит отвернуться, и она подползает прямо…  
– Красавчик! Я сейчас утрамбую этого идиота в багажник и буду ждать вас с полковником на улице, – сообщил Би Эй, после чего бесцеремонно сгреб Мэрдока в охапку и удалился, не обращая внимания на дикие вопли капитана.  
Пиммс проводил их обеспокоенным взглядом.  
– А он его не… ?  
– Не волнуйтесь, доктор, – отмахнулся Красавчик, – они очень близкие друзья.  
– Кто бы мог подумать, – пробормотал доктор, поправляя очки.  
– Так что все-таки с Ганнибалом? И как это лечить?  
– Диагноз – травматическая амнезия. Что касается лечения, то каждый случай индивидуален, универсального рецепта нет. Я бы посоветовал вам забрать полковника из Лос-Анжелеса, снять домик где-то в глуши и провести там столько времени, сколько потребуется для восстановления его памяти.  
– И сколько же времени это может занять? – спросил Красавчик, впрочем, уже понимая, что парой дней им не отделаться.  
– Понятия не имею, – пожал плечами доктор. – Если через несколько месяцев вы не заметите улучшений, дайте мне знать, я подумаю о более радикальных методах лечения.   
– Месяцев?! Да вы, наверное, шутите, доктор. Давайте лучше сразу начнем с радикальных методов.  
– Это может травмировать его психику. Будем надеяться, он восстановится самостоятельно. Главное сейчас заботиться о нем и не позволять перенапрягаться.  
– Доктор, несколько месяцев вдали от цивилизации могут травмировать уже мою психику! Да еще с Ганнибалом, впавшим в детство… Не так я планировал провести заслуженный отпуск. – Красавчик опустился в гостевое кресло и подпер голову кулаком.  
– На вашем месте, мистер Пэк, я бы послушался моего совета, – произнес доктор Пиммс с раздражением. – Вам троим это тоже пойдет на пользу: впредь будете думать, куда ввязываетесь.  
– Обычно как раз он и ввязывается, – сообщил Красавчик, уныло глядя прямо перед собой. – Я каждый раз пытаюсь его удержать, но он меня не слушает. Такого не перевоспитаешь.  
– Ну… – доктор Пиммс принялся протирать очки, – я не хотел бы указывать вам на очевидное, мистер Пэк, однако у вас появился уникальный шанс перевоспитать его. По знаниям и восприятию реальности мистер Смит сейчас вернулся к семилетнему возрасту. Как раз подходящий момент, так сказать.  
Еще пару секунд Красавчик пялился в пространство, изображая мировую скорбь, затем на его лице проступило понимание.  
– Доктор, вы думаете, это сработает? Я имею в виду – потом, когда он снова станет собой…  
– Проверьте. – Пиммс подмигнул. – Вы ничего не теряете.  
– Еще как теряю, – посетовал Красавчик, выходя из кабинета вслед за доктором. – Несколько месяцев торчать в глуши…

 

– А вот и наш Джонни! – Доктор Пиммс распахнул дверь палаты и пропустил Красавчика вперед. – Прости, что заставили тебя ждать, нам с мистером Пэком нужно было кое-что обсудить.  
– Угу, – сказал полковник Ганнибал Смит и с видом «не больно-то вы мне нужны» снова отвернулся к окну.  
Пиммс выразительно посмотрел на Красавчика, затем кивнул на Ганнибала.  
– Э… – сказал Красавчик. – Привет… Джонни. – Чувствовал он себя при этом ужасно глупо. – Меня зовут… хм… Темплтон Пэк.  
Ганнибал обернулся и снисходительно заметил:  
– А я слышал, как ваши друзья называли вас «Красавчиком».  
– Да неужели, – пробормотал Красавчик в замешательстве.  
Доктор Пиммс бросил на него победный взгляд, означающий, видимо: «Смотрите, какой умница!» Происходящее нравилось Красавчику все меньше и меньше.  
– Действительно, – сказал он, – друзья иногда называют меня так. И ты тоже можешь, если тебе хочется.  
Ганнибал пожал плечами в том смысле, что ему в общем-то все равно.  
В поисках поддержки Красавчик жалобно посмотрел на Пиммса, но тот поджал губы, как бы говоря: «Никто и не обещал, что будет легко».  
– Ладно, – вздохнул Красавчик, – со временем все утрясется. Надеюсь. Ну что, Джонни, – обратился он к полковнику, – поедешь с нами?  
– С вами, с тем большим мистером в золоте и еще с тем, который все время болтает? – уточнил Ганнибал.  
– Верно.  
– А у меня есть выбор?  
– Честно говоря, небольшой, – признался Красавчик. – Можешь, конечно, остаться здесь, но не думаю, что в больнице тебе будет интересно.  
Несколько минут «Джонни» обдумывал предложение, и Красавчик со злорадством отметил, что доктора Пиммса тоже ничуть не радует перспектива опекать впавшего в детство мистера Смита.  
– А куда мы поедем? – спросил «Джонни» наконец.  
– Думаю, к океану, – улыбнулся Красавчик. – Ты сможешь купаться, строить песочные замки, собирать ракушки…  
– Скукотища, – вынес вердикт «Джонни». – Но все равно лучше, чем в больнице.  
Он слез с кушетки, на которой сидел, и протянул Красавчику руку. – Пойдем?  
Когда они выходили из палаты, Красавчик заметил, что доктор Пиммс вздохнул с облегчением.

 

– Парни, знакомьтесь, – объявил Красавчик, чувствуя себя еще большим идиотом, чем несколько минут назад. – Это Джонни, он поедет с нами… отдыхать.  
«Джонни» влез на заднее сиденье фургона и исподлобья оглядел всю компанию.  
– Это же здорово, Джонни! – Мэрдок просто лучился энтузиазмом. – Поедем к океану, будем купаться, разговаривать с китами…  
– Мэрдок, его не интересуют купания, – заметил Красавчик, устраиваясь на переднем сиденье, рядом с Би Эй. – Джонни считает, что это скучно.  
– Угу, – подтвердил тот; впрочем, выглядел он уже не так угрюмо.  
– Возможно, ты прав, друг мой, – согласился Мэрдок. – Тогда... Можно поиграть в индейцев. Или лучше в пиратов, мы ведь будем возле океана. Одноногий Джо и шайка его головорезов давно терроризируют прибрежные районы, и только храбрый Эйч Эм Мэрдок и его верный друг Джонни Смит… энд Вессон противостоят произволу беспринципных бандитов…  
– Вы же сказали, мы будем пиратами, – перебил Джонни; однако судя по воодушевлению в голосе, в целом идея ему понравилась.  
– Да! Но видишь ли: во время дележки награбленного на борту шхуны разгорелся бунт, и двое пиратов были вынуждены…  
– Поехали, Би Эй, – негромко сказал Красавчик. – Пусть общаются.  
– Не нравится мне это, – буркнул Би Эй. – Псих на него плохо влияет.  
– Хуже не будет. – Красавчик скорчил унылую мину, откинулся на сиденье и полез было в карман за сигарой, но потом решил не курить при «ребенке».

 

Подходящее место отыскалось быстро. Ньютон-касл располагался достаточно далеко от Лос-Анжелеса, чтобы не попасться на глаза Декеру или кому-то еще из военных, и при этом не был таким уж захолустьем. Поразмыслив, Красавчик решил, что он даже рад нежданному отдыху. Конечно, это не Малибу, но в целом неплохо: женщины, океан, романтика… И главное – Ганнибал не будет ему мешать, потому что Ганнибал временно превратился в Джонни и занят своими проблемами. Например, учится возводить фортификации из песка по всем правилам военной науки.  
Так думал Красавчик, сидя за рулем своего корвета и направляясь в бар на побережье, где у него была назначена встреча с одной местной красоткой, но тут зазвонил телефон.  
Красавчик посмотрел на него с опаской, выждал пару секунд, затем вздохнул и взял трубку.  
– Алло?  
– Красавчик, немедленно возвращайся! – раздалось из динамика.  
– Мэрдок, что случилось?  
– Возвращайся немедленно! Ты нужен нам здесь.  
– А это не может подождать? – Красавчик с тоской посмотрел на маячивший впереди указатель «Развлекательный центр Ньютон-касла».  
– Нет! – рявкнул Мэрдок и бросил трубку.  
– Прощай, надежда на приятный отдых, – уныло пробормотал Красавчик, разворачивая корвет. – А счастье было так возможно.

 

– Что случилось? – вопросил Красавчик, врываясь в дом. – Вы без меня два часа спокойно посидеть не можете?!  
Он осекся и обвел гостиную потрясенным взглядом.  
– Мэрдок, какого черта здесь произошло?  
Мэрдок, сидящий посреди комнаты верхом на стуле, обернулся и сурово сдвинул брови.  
– Не ругайся при ребенке.  
«Ребенок», который примостился на диванчике напротив Мэрдока, насупился, шмыгнул носом и принялся демонстративно ковырять ковер носком ботинка.  
– Так, – сказал Красавчик. – Объясните мне кто-нибудь, почему наша гостиная похожа на поле боя, по которому к тому же проехал бульдозер. На нас напали?  
Мэрдок снова повернулся к Джонни.  
– Молодой человек, – произнес он с интонацией школьной учительницы, – извольте объяснить папе Темплтону, кто виноват в этом разгроме.  
– «Папе Темплтону»? – потрясенно переспросил Красавчик.  
– Ну, вряд ли из тебя получится хорошая мать, – пояснил Мэрдок снисходительно. – Тебя вечно нет дома, ты проводишь время в сомнительных заведениях... и кстати, – Мэрдок поднялся, встал напротив Красавчика и упер руки в бока, – куда это ты направлялся, когда я тебе позвонил? Бросил нас с Джонни на дядю Би Эй и поехал развлекаться? А мы должны безропотно ждать тебя дома? Ты совсем не уделяешь времени семье!  
Красавчик почувствовал, что едет крышей.  
– Стоп, – сказал он, – давайте по порядку.  
Он с опаской обогнул Мэрдока, приблизился к Джонни и скрестил руки на груди.  
– Я все еще жду объяснений, – сказал он и тут же сообразил, что навязанная Мэрдоком роль «папы Темплтона» неожиданно пришлась ему по душе.  
– Я ловил грабителя, – буркнул Джонни себе под нос, продолжая ковырять носком ковер.  
– Грабителя? Джонни, откуда здесь грабители? Это маленький мирный городок, тут всего-то несколько сотен жителей, все друг друга знают. И потом – что можно украсть в доме, снятом на пару месяцев? К тому же, средь бела дня.  
– Это была кошка, – сообщил Джонни. – Она влезла в окно, когда никто не видел, и проникла на кухню, а там дядя Би Эй оставил на столе мясо для ужина. Я засек ее, когда она пыталась сбежать с куриным крылышком в зубах... – Джонни замолчал, а затем на всякий случай добавил: – Сэр.  
– Так, – произнес Красавчик, – так. То есть, ты поймал кошку...  
– Не сразу, – вздохнул Джонни. – Она прорвалась в гостиную, прыгнула на комод, потом на шкаф, оттуда на письменный стол. Я ее преследовал, но это оказался очень проворный зверь, сэр. Тогда я вооружился шваброй...  
– Шваброй? – переспросил Красавчик слабым голосом.  
– Да, сэр! – Джонни уже вскочил с дивана и размахивал руками, изображая в лицах эпичную битву, которая тут произошла. – Кошка пыталась скрыться за зеркалом, и тогда я ловко...  
– О господи, – пробормотал Красавчик, прикрыв глаза рукой. Перед его мысленным взором ясно встала картина: Ганнибал, шесть футов роста и сто девяносто фунтов веса, гоняется за кошкой по гостиной и крушит все вокруг шваброй.  
– В конце концов я ее поймал, – сообщил Джонни с гордостью. – Думаю, она больше не осмелится воровать у нас еду.  
Он победно ухмыльнулся, и Красавчик подумал, что даже без привычной сигары эта ухмылка все равно выглядит угрожающе.  
– Что ты сделал с кошкой? – спросил он обеспокоенно. – Она, наверное, принадлежит кому-то из соседей, так что если ты...  
– Ничего я с ней не сделал, – буркнул Джонни и снова уставился в пол.  
– Он привязал ее к стулу, – сообщил Мэрдок. – Вероятно, хотел устроить допрос, но тут появился я.  
– А где ты вообще был, кстати говоря? – Красавчик обернулся и посмотрел на Мэрдока взглядом, полным негодования. – Я ведь оставил Джонни с тобой, ты должен был за ним присматривать.  
– О, я только на пять минут вышел поболтать с соседкой, – ответил Мэрдок, потупившись.  
– С соседкой?! Какого... э... в смысле, зачем тебе понадобилось с ней разговаривать?  
– Ну, мы обсудили цены на овощи, – принялся перечислять Мэрдок, – затем поговорили про дневные сериалы, потом речь зашла о вероломных, неверных мужьях... – Он демонстративно приподнял бровь.  
– Мамочка Мэрдок, – угрожающе произнес Красавчик, подходя к нему вплотную, – ты не слишком заигрался?  
– Не устраивай сцен при ребенке, – отозвался Мэрдок с достоинством. – Обсудим все вечером, в спальне.  
– Где??? – проревел Красавчик. Мэрдок подался назад в притворном испуге, а Джонни в ужасе юркнул за спинку дивана. При его габаритах смотрелось это довольно забавно, но Красавчик стоял к дивану спиной и маневр не оценил.  
– Ну вот, – произнес Мэрдок трагическим голосом. – Ты напугал Джонни. Он, конечно, провинился, и его следует наказать, но ссориться при нем – непедагогично! Это может плохо отразиться на его психике, и в будущем у него будут проблемы в семейных отношениях.  
Из сказанного Джонни уяснил, что у него будут проблемы, и жалобно шмыгнул носом.  
Красавчик обернулся, узрел прячущегося за диваном Ганнибала и понял, что на сегодня всем этим фарсом он сыт по горло.  
– Значит, так, – произнес он с расстановкой. – Джонни, отправляйся наверх, в свою комнату. До вечера ты под домашним арестом. Мама Мэрдок сейчас пойдет и приготовит нам ужин. А я буду в саду, и пусть никто меня не трогает ближайшие три часа!  
– Это шовинизм! – возмутился Мэрдок. – Ты намекаешь, что мое место на кухне и мне не позволено посидеть в саду и почитать роман, который наша соседка любезно мне одолжила?  
– Вон! – взревел Красавчик, чувствуя себя очень взбешенным папой Темплтоном. – Оставьте меня в покое!  
– Нам нужно кое-что обсудить! – не унимался Мэрдок.  
– Обсудим это вечером! В спальне! – рявкнул Красавчик, прихватил из бара бутылку виски и вылетел за дверь.

 

Ужин прошел в напряженном молчании. Джонни уныло ковырял вилкой в тарелке, Мэрдок изображал лицом оскорбленную добродетель, Би Эй изучал обоих сердитым взглядом и пытался сообразить, что они тут натворили, пока он ездил в супермаркет, а Красавчик отгородился от всех газетой и делал вид, что полностью поглощен чтением.  
Его надежда на приятный отдых таяла на глазах. Ганнибал, даже будучи «Джонни», оказался в состоянии доставить кучу неприятностей, Мэрдок слишком уж вошел в роль заботливой и совершенно бестолковой мамочки. Скоро эти двое достанут Би Эй, и он устроит им веселую жизнь. А разбираться со всем этим неминуемо придется Красавчику, что означает – прощайте, пляжные вечеринки и легкодоступные девушки в бикини. На это просто не останется времени.  
Минут через десять Мэрдок поднялся из-за стола.  
– Если вы закончили, джентльмены, я уберу тарелки, – произнес он светским тоном.  
– Э... да, спасибо, – пробормотал Красавчик, откладывая газету. – Было... э... очень вкусно.  
Би Эй смерил Мэрдока фирменным взглядом «ты-идиот», встал и молча удалился.  
Мэрдок, направлявшийся на кухню с грязной посудой, обернулся в дверях.  
– Джонни, – сказал он назидательно, – никогда не веди себя, как дядя Би Эй. Он не поблагодарил за еду, и кроме того, ушел, не попрощавшись. Я не удивлюсь, если он не вымыл руки перед ужином.  
Красавчик мысленно взмолился, чтобы Би Эй отошел достаточно далеко и не слышал эту тираду.  
– Бери лучше пример с папы Темплтона, – продолжал Мэрдок. – У него отличные манеры. Разве что чтение газеты за общим столом – это признак дурного тона, но должны же у него быть хоть какие-то недостатки?  
Мэрдок подмигнул совершенно обалдевшему Красавчику и скрылся в кухне.  
– По-моему, вы ему нравитесь, – рискнул подать голос Джонни. – Э... сэр, – испуганно добавил он, увидев выражение лица Красавчика.  
– Отправляйся спать, – устало отозвался тот.  
– Да, сэр. – Джонни поднялся из-за стола и направился к лестнице на второй этаж. – Спокойной ночи, сэр, – добавил он, робко улыбнувшись.  
– Спокойной ночи... эм...  
– Да?  
– Не забудь помолиться, – ляпнул Красавчик ни с того ни с сего.  
– Конечно, сэр! – просиял Джонни и ринулся вверх по лестнице.  
Мир сошел с ума. Определенно.

 

Полночи Красавчик ворочался с боку на бок, пытаясь уснуть. Сначала он опасался, что Мэрдок действительно придет к нему в спальню выяснять отношения. Чем это может закончиться, Красавчик не представлял себе даже приблизительно; в конце концов, Мэрдок на самом деле сумасшедший.  
Когда в половине второго стало ясно, что эта участь его миновала, оказалось, что заснуть Красавчик все равно не может. Провалявшись в постели еще часа полтора, он выругался, закутался в халат, влез в тапки и прошлепал вниз, в гостиную. В баре, кажется, оставалось спиртное, а в ящике стола – упаковка кубинских сигар.  
– Так можно стать алкоголиком, – проворчал Красавчик, плеснув немного виски в стакан. Темно-янтарная жидкость едва покрыла донышко. Красавчик поджал губы, вздохнул и наполнил стакан до краев.  
Не глядя, он пошарил рукой в ящике стола, и его брови поползли вверх. Красавчик изумленно уставился на коробку с сигарами. Еще перед ужином она определенно была нераспечатанной, а сейчас упаковка была разорвана и одна сигара отсутствовала.  
– Так, – произнес Красавчик, чувствуя, что звереет. – Так.  
Мэрдок сигары презирает, Би Эй тоже.  
Оставался только один вариант.  
Зажав в руке коробку в качестве вещественного доказательства, Красавчик решительно направился к лестнице. Однако на полпути остановился, приложил свободную руку ко лбу и попытался мыслить разумно.  
А что он, собственно говоря, собирается делать? Устроить полковнику Ганнибалу Смиту выволочку за курение? Сама мысль об этом...  
Красавчик медленно опустил руку; его лицо озарила зверская ухмылка.  
Сама мысль об этом наполняла его радостным предвкушением.  
Красавчик придал своему лицу суровое выражение и ринулся вверх по лестнице. При этом полы его халата развевались, как плащ Бэтмэна, несущего возмездие.

 

Дверь комнаты Мэрдока грохнула об стену, отчего мирно спящий и ничего не подозревающий Мэрдок подпрыгнул, запутался в одеяле и рухнул на пол за кроватью.  
– Мамочка! – громогласно возвестил Красавчик с порога. – Ты в курсе, чем занимается наш Джонни по ночам?  
Одетый в ночную рубашку Джонни, которого Красавчик (не без усилий) втащил в комнату за ухо, душераздирающе всхлипнул и принялся размазывать по щекам слезы. Красавчик удивленно отметил про себя, что вся эта фантасмагория перестала его шокировать; кажется, он вошел во вкус.  
Мэрдок перевел дух, убрал пистолет, из которого целился в нежданных гостей, и поднялся на ноги.  
– Э... Папа Темплтон, а тебе не кажется, что он для этого слишком мал? Хотя учитывая, что на самом деле ему не семь лет, а потребности организма нужно удовлетворять... – Он задумчиво поскреб затылок.  
– Мэрдок, что ты несешь? – ошалело спросил Красавчик. – Он курил! Стащил из ящика одну из моих сигар и втихаря выкурил ее у себя в комнате!  
– О, – сказал Мэрдок, глядя на Джонни с интересом. – То есть, ничем другим ты не занимался?  
– Мэрдок, приди в себя, – произнес Красавчик с раздражением. – Твой Джонни курит.  
– Так теперь это мой Джонни? – взвился Мэрдок. – Хочешь переложить на меня всю ответственность? Не выйдет, Темплтон!  
– Ыыыыы, – неожиданно взвыл Джонни, – я больше не буууду!  
Красавчик понял, что дно в бездне безумия еще не достигнуто.  
– Не смей ругаться со мной при ребенке! – рявкнул он. – Это плохо на него влияет.  
– Да неужели? – Мэрдок обошел кровать и встал напротив Красавчика; тому сразу стало неуютно, потому что Мэрдок был выше его на полголовы. – А я думаю, что это ты со своими отвратительными сигарами плохо влияешь на Джонни. Ты подаешь ему дурной пример!  
Красавчик набрал в легкие воздух, чтобы выдать достойную и грозную отповедь, но тут в комнату ворвался Би Эй Баракус собственной персоной и с порога заорал:  
– Вы все! Заткнитесь немедленно! Ганни... То есть, Джонни – марш в свою комнату! Детям ночью надо спать.  
Джонни пулей вылетел за дверь, весьма довольный тем, что так легко отделался. Би Эй повернулся к Мэрдоку с Красавчиком, отчего оба непроизвольно попятились и сели на край мэрдоковой кровати.  
– Я спал, – сообщил Би Эй тихим угрожающим голосом. – Я спал очень крепко, но вы, два больных кретина, так орали, что разбудили даже меня. Соседи, наверное, уже вызвали полицию.  
– Ну что ты, Би Эй, – робко улыбнулся Мэрдок, – обычная семейная ссора, зачем привлекать полицию?  
– Да-да, Би Эй, – поддакнул Красавчик, – ничего страшного не произошло.  
– Заткнитесь! Я иду спать. И если хоть одна сволочь потревожит меня до утра, я размажу ее тонким слоем по траве в саду и пройдусь по ней газонокосилкой. Ясно вам, идиоты?  
«Идиоты» с готовностью покивали. Би Эй смерил их недоверчивым взглядом, покачал головой и вышел, оставив дверь открытой.  
– Доволен, папочка Темплтон? – буркнул Мэрдок, пихнув Красавчика локтем в бок. – Не мог до утра подождать с воспитательной беседой?  
– Заткнись, – огрызнулся тот. – Ты первый начал орать.  
– Вообще-то нет, – искренне удивился Мэрдок. – Орать начал ты, как только вломился ко мне с зареванным малышом Джонни.  
– О боже, «малыш Джонни». – Красавчик в изнеможении закрыл лицо руками. – Это какой-то кошмар. Мы тут всего два дня, не знаю, что будет дальше. Полагаю, он сведет меня с ума.  
– Не волнуйся, папочка, все утрясется, – пообещал Мэрдок и принялся разминать Красавчику плечи. – Расслабься, дорогуша, позволь мамочке о тебе позаботиться...  
– Изыди! – взвизгнул окончательно озверевший Красавчик, вскакивая на ноги. – Хватит мне одного малыша Джонни, мамочку Мэрдока я уже просто не вынесу.  
Мэрдок нахмурился и открыл рот, чтобы высказать «папочке Темплтону» все, что о нем думает, но тут из-за стены послышался рев: «Обоим ноги повыдергиваю!», и Красавчик стремительно ретировался в сторону своей спальни.

 

Через неделю Красавчик понял, что еще чуть-чуть, и он предпочтет добровольно сдаться Декеру. Конечно, в тюрьме жизнь – не сахар, но он все-таки военный преступник и может рассчитывать на более-менее приличные условия заключения. По крайней мере, вряд ли по утрам его будут лупить по лицу мухобойкой.  
Инцидент с мухой, якобы сидевшей у Красавчика на носу, был еще не из самых скверных. Выходя на тропу войны, малыш Джонни не щадил никого. После случая с кошкой соседские животные обходили их дом десятой дорогой. Так что вскоре Джонни заскучал и в поисках приключений начал предпринимать краткие, но эффектные вылазки в стан противника.  
В первый раз его привел домой сосед. Вид у почтенного джентльмена был порядком ошарашенный, что было вполне объяснимо: не каждый день находишь в саду на яблоне здоровенного пятидесятилетнего бугая, который в ответ на требование слезть начинает дико хохотать и швыряться яблоками. Красавчику пришлось долго рассыпаться в извинениях и обещать, что такое больше не повторится. Мэрдок все это время сидел на диване, вязал носок и периодически бросал на гостя многозначительные взгляды, что только ухудшало ситуацию.  
На следующий день Джонни привез полицейский. Тут уж даже Мэрдок встревожился, но оказалось, что Джонни всего лишь палил из рогатки по голубям возле здания муниципалитета. Когда к нему подошел страж порядка, Джонни спрятал рогатку за спину, разревелся и заявил, что потерялся. Полицейский счел, что имеет дело с психом, усадил его в машину и повез в участок, чтобы там навести справки и решить, что с ним делать. Но по дороге Джонни заметил знакомый дом и принялся радостно подпрыгивать на сиденье и тыкать пальцем в окно.  
– Следите за своим другом получше, мистер Пэк, – сказал полицейский, сурово глядя на Красавчика. – Ему не следует гулять по городу одному.  
– Разумеется, сэр, – ответил Красавчик, вымученно улыбаясь. – Большое вам спасибо, мы будем присматривать за ним, как следует.  
Но уследить за Джонни было решительно невозможно. Красавчик пробовал запирать его в комнате, отчитывал и грозил всеми возможными карами – Джонни каялся, ковырял пальцем стол и обещал, что будет вести себя примерно, но в итоге все заканчивалось очередной безумной выходкой.  
– Это джаз, Красавчик, – сказал Би Эй, когда Джонни в десятый раз был отправлен наверх, под домашний арест. – Ничего ты с этим не сделаешь, он у него в крови.  
– Возможно, тебе следует разок его выпороть, – заметил Мэрдок, не поднимая глаз от очередного романа. – Прояви отцовскую строгость.  
– Заткнись, дурак! Как ты себе это представляешь?  
– А знаешь, Би Эй, – произнес Красавчик мрачно, – чем дальше, тем лучше я себе это представляю...  
– О, я бы на это посмотрел, – заявил Мэрдок, откладывая книгу.  
– Идиоты! – рявкнул Би Эй. – Посмотрю я на вас, когда полковник придет в себя и припомнит все, что вы тут творили!  
Красавчик посмотрел на него со вселенской тоской во взгляде.  
– Я начинаю сомневаться, что это когда-нибудь произойдет, – пожаловался он. – Боюсь, парни, еще одну такую неделю я просто не переживу. Наверное, я никудышный отец.  
– Брось, папа Темплтон, ты отлично справляешься, – подбодрил его Мэрдок. – Ну, насколько можно справляться с семилетним Ганнибалом в джазе.  
– Я отказался от вечеринок и общества прекрасных дам, нигде не бываю, моя молодость уходит в никуда, – посетовал Красавчик. – Но все равно у меня ничего не получается.  
– Такой настрой никуда не годится, – сказал Мэрдок, поднимаясь. – Думаю, тебе нужно съездить куда-нибудь и развеяться.  
– Правда? – переспросил Красавчик с надеждой в голосе. – А ты пока присмотришь за Джонни?  
– Мы присмотрим! – пообещал Мэрдок. – Да, дядя Би Эй? – добавил он, хлопнув того по плечу.  
– Убери свои лапы, дурак! Я тебе не дядя Би Эй, понял?  
– Конечно, нет, – терпеливо пояснил Мэрдок. – Не мне, а Джонни. Папе Темплтону нужна передышка, неужели мы его не отпустим на пару часиков?  
– Спасибо, парни! – Красавчик в порыве чувств подскочил к Мэрдоку и заключил его в объятия. – Я привезу вам... чего вам привезти?  
– Тортик, – смущенно попросил Мэрдок. – И еще моток синих ниток, мне нужно довязать носок.

 

Впервые за несколько недель Красавчик был доволен жизнью и практически счастлив. Он сидел за столиком летнего кафе на берегу океана, напротив расположилась эффектная блондинка с ногами, начинающимися, кажется, от самых бриллиантовых сережек в ушах. И она определенно была не против провести с ним весь вечер, а потом еще и ночь.  
– Милая, – ворковал Красавчик, нежно поглаживая большим пальцем ладонь девушки, – я так рад, что встретил тебя в этой глуши. Без тебя здесь все было серым и мрачным, я томился и тосковал, сам не зная, о чем, и тут появилась ты – как будто лучик солнца пробился сквозь тучи...  
Эффект от его пламенной речи получился неожиданным: на лице девушки появилось удивление, стремительно переходящее в испуг. Смотрела она при этом не на Красавчика, а куда-то ему за спину.  
Красавчик обернулся, и тут же был практически размазан по столу. Рыдающий в три ручья Джонни повис на нем, подвывая, и уткнулся носом в воротник его рубашки. Судя по грохоту упавшего стула, прелестная собеседница Красавчика в ужасе сбежала.  
– О господи, да что ж такое происходит! – взвыл Красавчик. – Мэрдок, какого... зачем ты его сюда привез?!  
– У меня не было выбора, – развел руками Мэрдок; дышал он тяжело, видно, запыхался, пытаясь поспеть за гиперактивным Джонни. – Как только ты уехал, он влетел в гостиную и устроил нам с дядей Би Эй истерику.  
– Да с чего вдруг? Что случилось?!  
– Видишь ли, – сказал Мэрдок, присаживаясь на свободный стул, – ты отругал его, отправил в комнату, а сам уехал. Джонни решил, что ты устал от его выходок и бросил нас.  
– Ыыыыы! – подтвердил Джонни, размазывая слезы по пиджаку Красавчика.  
– Сумасшедший дом, – простонал Красавчик, пытаясь осторожно отцепить пальцы Джонни от своего костюма. – Как я могу вас бросить?  
– Это ты ему объясни, – посоветовал Мэрдок. – Кстати, да: объясни это ему наконец-то, а то я по дороге сюда так и не сумел. Джонни висел у меня на шее и все время дергал Би Эй, я боялся, что мы во что-нибудь врежемся.  
Мэрдок схватил со стола графин с апельсиновым соком, сделал три больших глотка и блаженно откинулся на стуле, вытянув ноги.  
– Джонни, – осторожно начал Красавчик, – послушай...  
Джонни чуть отстранился и уставился на него зареванными глазами.  
– Для начала слезь с меня, пожалуйста, – попросил Красавчик. – Ты очень тяжелый. Я никуда не убегу, – добавил он, видя, что Джонни испугался.  
Тот насупился, но послушно подтащил еще один стул и сел.  
– Хорошо. – Красавчик потер ладонями виски. – Значит так, Джонни. Мы с... э... с мамочкой Мэрдоком и дядей Би Эй никуда от тебя не сбежим. Я обещаю.  
– Точно, Джонни, – встрял Мэрдок, рассеянно глядя в безоблачное голубое небо. – Это опасно для жизни.  
– Помолчи, мамочка, – огрызнулся Красавчик. – Джонни, мы тебя не бросим. Мы все к тебе очень привязаны, и несмотря на твой... хм... нелегкий характер, все равно тебя любим.  
– Прекрасная речь, – одобрил Мэрдок. – Гораздо лучше той лапши, что ты навешал на уши своей блондинке. Кстати, – мрачно добавил он, – кто она?  
– Ох, Мэрдок, только не сейчас, – взмолился Красавчик. – Доберемся домой – там входи в роль и твори, что хочешь...  
Мэрдок широко ухмыльнулся.  
– Да шучу я, папочка, – сказал он, вставая. – Бери Джонни и поехали. Би Эй ждет в фургоне, он отвезет вас, а я отгоню твой корвет.  
– Ну что, Джонни, едем? – спросил Красавчик.  
Джонни взял его за руку и кивнул. Выглядел он при этом совершенно счастливым.  
Обратный путь занял гораздо больше времени: Би Эй вел фургон медленно и осторожно, чтобы не потревожить Джонни, который прикорнул у папочки Темплтона на плече.

 

Следующие несколько дней Джонни вел себя образцово; наверное, все-таки боялся, что его могут бросить. Красавчик даже выкроил пару часов, чтобы съездить за покупками (он ведь обещал Мэрдоку торт и нитки для вязания), но надолго задерживаться не стал: девушки никуда от него не денутся, а из дома лучше надолго не отлучаться.  
Дома же все было на удивление тихо и мирно. Би Эй подстригал газон, Мэрдок готовил обеды и вязал носки, Джонни читал комиксы, пристроившись на полу возле дивана, пока Красавчик просматривал свежие газеты. В какой-то момент Красавчик решил, что такая жизнь имеет свои плюсы: никакой беготни от военных, никакого джаза и перестрелок. Немного скучно, но месяц-другой можно и поскучать, особенно когда рядом... ну, почти что семья.  
Однако на пятый день идиллия была нарушена самым неожиданным образом. И, как ни странно, виноват в этом был не Джонни.  
– Не нравятся мне наши новые соседи, – заявил Мэрдок, появляясь на пороге гостиной. – Чую, от них будут проблемы.  
Красавчик, который в это время мастерил для Джонни модель самолета, поднял голову от стола.  
– Что за соседи? – спросил он.  
– По виду обычные хулиганы, но уж очень паскудно себя ведут. Нахамили миссис Валентайн, а когда я призвал их к порядку, пригрозили прострелить мне башку.  
– Ну, знаешь, тебе и вправду иногда хочется что-нибудь прострелить, – пожал плечами Красавчик.  
– Я серьезно. Они мне очень не нравятся. И непонятно, откуда у них деньги на аренду такого особняка.  
Красавчик встал и прошелся туда-сюда по гостиной.  
– Думаешь, что-то серьезное? – задумчиво спросил он.  
– Не знаю. Но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы Джонни на них наткнулся.  
– Предлагаешь их проверить?  
Мэрдок подумал немного и покачал головой.  
– Сначала понаблюдаем. Только предупреди Джонни, чтобы из дому ни ногой. Он тебя послушается.  
– Ладно, – сказал Красавчик, – для начала...  
Закончить он не успел: в комнату влетел Джонни, с расширившимися от страха глазами.  
– Папа Темплтон, – выпалил он, – там... там они...  
– Что? – всполошился Красавчик. – Что случилось?  
– Какой-то мистер обижал миссис Валентайн, а я сказал, чтобы он перестал, она хорошая, а он сказал, чтобы я заткнулся, а другой толкнул меня, и я упал, и он тогда стал смеяться, и первый тоже, а потом еще один...  
– Наш Джонни весь в мамочку, – восхитился Мэрдок. – Тоже промолчать не умеет.  
– Так, – угрожающе произнес Красавчик, – кажется, наблюдение отменяется. Где Би Эй? Нам нужно продумать план действий.  
Джонни, который начал было всхлипывать, вытер глаза и посмотрел на него с обожанием.

 

– Мэрдок, зайдешь с тыла, вот здесь. – Красавчик ткнул пальцем в план квартала. – У них там сарай или что-то вроде пристройки, крыша как раз на высоте забора. Спрыгнешь на землю и подберешься к черному ходу.  
– Понял тебя, – кивнул Мэрдок.  
– Би Эй, на тебе ворота и правая часть периметра. Мы знаем, что оружие у них есть, но в основном пистолеты, против автомата – несерьезно.  
– Красавчик, так не пойдет. – Би Эй покачал головой. – Ходят они с пистолетами, но вдруг у них там целый склад боеприпасов? Нас всего трое, слишком большой риск.  
– Расслабься, здоровяк! Ты голыми руками четверых уложишь, подумаешь, банда хулиганов с пистолетами!  
– Заткнись, дурак! Если тебе жизнь не дорога, то иди и подыхай, а я говорю – для этого дела нас троих мало!  
– Сэр... Папа Темплтон, а можно я помогу? – донеслось с лестницы.  
Красавчик обернулся: Джонни свесился с перил второго этажа и смотрел на них горящими глазами.  
– Джонни! Я что тебе сказал? Сиди в своей комнате и не высовывайся.  
– Но я могу помочь! – Джонни скатился по лестнице и подошел к столу. – Я хорошо стреляю из рогатки, и я не боюсь этих... хулиганов.  
– Нет! – рявкнул Красавчик. – Это может быть опасно, ты еще слишком мал.  
– Вообще-то он и вправду отлично стреляет, – заметил Мэрдок. – Я видел, как он палит по консервным банкам в саду. Девять из десяти.  
Джонни с гордостью посмотрел на Красавчика.  
– Мэрдок, ты ведь не серьезно, – нахмурился тот. – Там ребята с огнестрельным оружием, какая, к черту, рогатка?  
– Не ругайся, – сказал Мэрдок. – Рогатка в умелых руках может быть пострашнее пистолета. Правда, Джонни? – Он протянул руку и потрепал того по голове.  
– Красавчик, не слушай этого психа, – буркнул Би Эй. – Он хочет, чтобы нас всех там угробили.  
Джонни шагнул вперед и робко взял Красавчика за руку.  
– Папа Темплтон, я правда справлюсь, – сказал он. – Смотрите, мамочка Мэрдок заходит с этой стороны, дядя Би Эй – здесь, а мы пройдем прямо тут, надо только... – Он на секунду задумался. – Да! Надо сначала вывести из строя сигнализацию, можно перерезать кабель вот тут, я видел, где он проходит, и тогда мы попадем внутрь прямо через главные ворота!  
– Фронтальная атака! – восхитился Мэрдок. – Знакомо, правда?  
– Не то слово. – Красавчик закатил глаза. – Джонни как это пришло тебе в голову?  
– Не знаю, – смутился тот. – Просто я подумал, что это должно сработать.  
– Би Эй? Что скажешь?  
– Красавчик, я не в восторге, но посмотрим правде в глаза: его планы обычно срабатывают.  
Джонни просиял.  
– Так вы возьмете меня с собой?  
– Ну что ж поделать, – вздохнул Красавчик. – Это ведь план для четверых.

 

Вначале все пошло наперекосяк. Мэрдок спрыгнул с крыши пристройки, с грохотом приземлился прямо на кучу пустых пивных банок и подвернул ногу. Красавчик и Джонни провозились с сигнализацией дольше, чем рассчитывали. В результате Би Эй ворвался в стан врага один, с автоматом наперевес. Выглядело это устрашающе, но против шестерых вооруженных бандитов – как-то неубедительно.  
Короче, все было как обычно.  
Когда ситуация из неприятной превратилась в безнадежную – Мэрдока схватили, Би Эй загнали в узкий коридор между стеной дома и оранжереей, – главные ворота с грохотом распахнулись и Красавчик, не сходя с места, выдал длинную автоматную очередь. Краем глаза он заметил, как Джонни промелькнул слева от него и понесся к дому.  
– Нет, Джонни, стой! – заорал он, но было поздно.  
Одним прыжком Джонни взлетел на крыльцо, мощным хуком слева вырубил первого бандита, затем с недоумением посмотрел на рогатку, выбросил ее и дальше уже молотил врагов двумя кулаками.  
Из-за дома выскочили еще трое парней с пистолетами и на несколько секунд Красавчик отвлекся, а когда снова бросил взгляд на Джонни, тот уже раздобыл себе пистолет и метко палил из него по оставшимся врагам.  
В общем, исход сражения был предрешен.  
Через десять минут все бандиты были усажены в кружок посреди гостиной и связаны. Би Эй с хмурым выражением лица заклеивал им рты скотчем, а Мэрдок в это время занимался обыском.  
– Ну и что тут у нас? – мурлыкал он, выдвигая по очереди ящики стола и открывая все шкафы. – Ни кокаинчика, ни героинчика, ни даже травки...  
– Красавчик, псих опять с катушек слетел, – возмутился Би Эй. – Это не обыск, а бардак!  
– … ни морфия, – сокрушался Мэрдок. – А ты иди и помоги, здоровяк. Фас! Искать!  
– Я сейчас кому-то помогу! – взревел Би Эй, надвигаясь на Мэрдока с кулаками.  
– Парни, не сейчас. Я уже вызвал полицию. Пусть они тут все обыскивают, а нам пора сваливать.  
Красавчик, Би Эй и Мэрдок синхронно обернулись.  
– Джонни, ты куришь? – спросил Красавчик, потрясенный такой наглостью. – Ты опять стащил мою сигару?!  
– Совсем обалдел? – ласково поинтересовался тот. – Это мои сигары, Красавчик, не твои, и ты мне еще коробку должен.  
– Опа, – произнес Мэрдок.  
Повисла долгая пауза.  
– Парни, вы слышали меня? Пора отсюда сматываться.  
– Ганнибал? – с опаской уточнил Красавчик.  
– Нет, черт вас дери, папа римский! – рявкнул тот. – Уходим, я сказал!  
Полковник ухватил Красавчика за шиворот и потащил к двери.

 

Последний завтрак перед отъездом решили устроить в саду. Полковник отлучился в город – сделать кое-какие покупки – и просил не ждать его до полудня.  
– Я буду скучать по нашему малышу Джонни, – грустно сообщил Мэрдок, размешивая сахар в огромной кружке с надписью «Самая любимая мамочка». – Он был таким милым ребенком.  
– «Милым»? – переспросил Красавчик. – Мэрдок, ты обалдел? Ни минуты покоя! Я думал, рехнусь.  
– Как ни странно, Красавчик, я согласен с психом, – смущенно признался Би Эй. – Ты ведь знаешь, я люблю детей...  
– Вы оба ненормальные. – Красавчик покрутил пальцем у виска. – Серьезно, парни, от него же были одни проблемы!  
– Как будто от Ганнибала нет проблем, – буркнул Би Эй.  
– По правде, от него проблем куда больше, – заметил Мэрдок. – Красавчик, ну признай: тебе ведь нравилось быть для него папой Темплтоном. Он тебя слушался, и все такое...  
– И ему понравилась модель самолета, – мечтательно произнес Красавчик. – Знаете, парни, а ведь у нас почти получилось.  
– Что получилось? – уточнил Мэрдок. – Стать хорошими родителями?  
– Перевоспитать его. Он был такой послушный в последние дни, – сказал Красавчик с умилением.  
– Ага, – ухмыльнулся Би Эй. – Пока не спланировал фронтальную атаку.  
– И не раздобыл пистолет, – добавил Мэрдок.  
Красавчик уныло подпер голову кулаком.  
– Да ладно, – сказал Мэрдок через некоторое время. – Мы привыкли к нему такому, какой он есть.  
– Точно, – согласился Би Эй. – Воспитывать полковника – гиблое дело, такие не меняются.  
Красавчик вздохнул, поднялся, сунул руки в карманы и направился вглубь сада, но сделав несколько шагов остановился и задрал голову к небу.  
– Знаете, парни, – сказал он, глядя на проплывающие облака, – наверное, вы правы.  
Он обернулся, посмотрел на Мэрдока, затем на Би Эй, и улыбнулся.  
– В конце концов – ну что за жизнь без джаза?


End file.
